


Keeping it in the family.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	Keeping it in the family.

Lilliana sighed as she sat in her room, just gazing out of the window. It looked like it was going to be a cold day.

"Hey beautiful."

The young blonde smiled as she noticed her twin brother Sam enter the room. One of the loves of her life.   
Dean was gone now.  
Off with their father.   
They'd been together for so long.   
All three of them and then Sam had wanted to go to college. Dean had told her to go with him. Even said he didn't love her anymore. Yet they both knew that wasn't true. Yet that lie hurt so much every day. 

"Hey."

She gently pecked his lips as a tear fell down his face.

"You know he didn't mean it?"

"I don't wanna talk about him.. can you just hold me? Please?"

She lay in her brother's arms, fighting the urge to sob as he moved the hair away from her face. 

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too sis."

He leaned down, gently pressing his lips against her forehead. 

It had been a year since they'd left Dean and John.   
Sam had said he had enough money to get through college but it hadn't been true. He'd just said that so she wouldn't try to stop him.  
Then everything had gone downhill.. she'd done one movie. One. Alright. Maybe two movies where she'd had to have sex with another guy to get some money for her brother. That was when they had been broken up. When Sam had started going out with a girl called Jess. When he'd told her he wanted a normal life.

She'd watched.  
They'd broken up.  
She had gotten back with Sam. 

He'd found out about the movies.  
Realised everything she'd done for him.

CRASH.

"Sam, stay put."

".Hey!"

"Shh."

She darted out of the room, grabbing her gun on the way and pointed it in the direction of the noise.

"Well hello beautiful."

She knew that voice. It was so deep and yet an almost dead on impression of the guy from the movie.

"Damn it Dean!" 

She shoved her gun away, turning on the light before slapping her older brother across the face.

"What the hell?"

"You know what that-."

She was stopped as he pressed her against the wall, kissing her.

"No one is allowed to touch you like this, no one except me and Sammy."

"And the other guy." She winked at him, meaning the guy from the movie before yelping as he spanked her ass, hard.

"Hey, I thought we were done with that!"

"Not when you make comments like that."

"Hey Dean." Sam had entered the room, he smiled a little seeing them holding each other before making his way over. "You could've called."

"Would either of you have answered?"

The twins looked down guiltily for a moment or two. 

"Why are you here?" 

It wasn't like she wasn't pleased to see him. She was, she really was. 

"Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days."


End file.
